


Culmination

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: The last thing Alice Cullen sees is a pair of dark brown eyes with wisps of matching brown hair covering them. WWII, all human AU.(Note: They are British in this story. IknowTwilight's set in America, but this is an AU anyway.)





	Culmination

The last thing Alice Cullen sees is a pair of dark brown eyes with wisps of matching brown hair covering them. She knows right then that she'll remember Bella for those beautiful eyes, and the white flash of her trademark grin that is meant to be comforting but isn't.  
Bella's terrified. She says otherwise - "It's fine, Ali. We'll be fine, just hang in there, and we'll be out of here together before you know it. Then we'll have our happy ending." - but her hands tremble and she's chewing on her bottom lip. She's scared, even if she tries to hide it from Alice. That's impossible - Alice can read Bella like her favorite book. That fills her with a strange sort of warm pride, knowing that she can read the other woman so easily after a mere fortnight together.  
Her eyes skim the dazzling British colors adorning Bella's chest, remembering their previous night, where the sheets in the dim inn had been red, white and blue...

_It had been just the two of them, and they pretend that nothing's wrong, that no Nazis are plotting to have them killed that very minute, that the bloody, inhumane war that takes so many lives doesn't exist. They kiss and Alice's hands thread through Bella's smooth hair as Bella's nails dig into her neck. They're spies, Alice and Bella - the best of the British Intelligence. Partners in more than one meaning.  
"I love you, Alice Cullen," Bella whispers, raining soft butterfly kisses onto Alice's pale face, their cold hands ghosting each other's bodies underneath the yellow light. Alice can almost physically feel her heart burst into flames at seeing the beautiful smile on Bella's face.  
"I love you too, Isabella Swan."_

Bella's voice snaps her back to reality, and Alice blinks as her vision shatters.  
 _I love you, Alice Cullen._ The same words from last night, when the only witnesses to their love was a half-broken lightbulb. _Don't kill me if I die._  
Alice doesn't really know how to answer that, so she kisses Bella as fiercely as she can, hoping the other woman understands all that she doesn't say. From the way Bella cards her fingers through Alice's pixie cut, she does.  
But still, she murmurs "I love you" into Bella's ear, just to be sure.

Bella runs with the rest of the soldiers, her gun cocked in her spindly arms but her jaw set hard with determination and anger. Alice knows that the war isn't theirs to win, not really anyway. She'd lost hope a long time ago, despite what Queen Victoria said, Britain isn't really invincible. Wait, no. Bella's running in another direction, towards the large aircraft that only the two of them know holds literal tons of German ammunition, plus the deadly new gas the bastards they dare call scientists developed. It'll fly to London - _oh god, Cynthia lives there_ \- where bombs will drop everywhere and the city will be destroyed.

 _She can't be...she promised me we'd wait until the peace treaty actually got signed..._ But Alice and Bella had both known that wasn't ever going to work. _She promised me..._

Bella catches a wing of the plane and swiftly clambers on, miraculously unharmed by the bullets crashing everywhere near her, and Alice watches helplessly, sobbing, from the more than half-destroyed clock tower.  
Her body gives a sudden, violent jerk like she's been shaken. She's been shot in the shoulder, and it isn't fatal, so she keeps going.  
 _The fool. That stupid, stupid woman._ Alice feels something wet drip onto her hand, her cheeks are streaked with tears. She can see a scarlet patch growing larger and larger on Bella's uniform as the plane rises steadily higher.  
She cries, because she knows what Bella's going to do. The brunette slithers into the cockpit, and soon Alice hears a German pilot screaming and sees him flipping the plane the bird, moments before his head cracks on the hard ground. The plane angles upwards sharply, moving away from the broken, blood-stained village. The grenade she knows Bella threw into the cargo explodes in the blue sky.  
It's beautiful, the exploding plane. The sizzling bright flames spreading everywhere enchant her with their deadly fireworks of reds and yellows and oranges, glittering beneath the sunlight. The charred, smoking cockpit lands in an abandoned haystack. It's mostly undamaged, but Alice doesn't dare let herself hope.

Is Bella dead?  
Alice doesn't know. But she runs like a madwoman anyway, screaming her name. After all, Bella's _hers_.


End file.
